1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to data communication, and more particularly, to multi-phase signaling.
2. Background
High frequency signals are often transmitted using differential interfaces to provide common-mode rejection for critical signals. In devices such as memory devices, which transmit and receive large amounts of data, interfaces may be expensive and may consume significant power.